poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure
Winnie the Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure (originally released as Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure) is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Garfield crossover short film made by TtarkosaurusRex2 (formerly known as BrerTtak07). It originally appeared on YouTube sometime in late 2009, but was eventually deleted, due to copyright claims. A new remake version (now serving as a short sequel to Yakko Warner's film ''Pooh's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie'') made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Garfield is awakened early in the morning by the obnoxious Binky the Clown Show and learns that it is Halloween and becomes excited to go trick-or-treating. He hatches the idea of deceiving Odie into thinking dogs are required to trick-or-treat with cats and give almost all of their candy to them, save one piece of candy for the dog. Odie is tempted by the minimal reward, and the two head for the attic to find costumes in an old trunk. After considering a number of options, Garfield decides he and Odie be pirates. Jon Arbuckle gives them sacks and tells them to have a good time and not to be out too late. They head out trick-or-treating amongst children in the neighborhood. When Odie expresses fear, Garfield assures him the scary characters they see are only children in costumes, only to lift some of the costumes and discover the characters are actually supernatural. At the end of the evening, they arrive on a dock and Garfield decides to cross the river on a row boat to visit more houses. When Garfield tells Odie to put out the oars, Odie misunderstands the command and throws the oars overboard, leaving the boat adrift as the current takes it down the river. Soon the boat arrives at an abandoned dock near a run-down mansion. They venture inside the home, thinking it is deserted, but are startled to find an old man sitting in an armchair. The man relates a story that exactly 100 years ago, pirates, pursued by government troops, buried their treasure in the floor of the mansion and signed a blood oath to return for the treasure at midnight 100 years later, even if it meant rising from the grave. The old man says he was the pirates' 10-year-old cabin boy. Garfield and Odie start to leave and Garfield asks the man if he wants to come too, but the old man has disappeared. The man steals their boat and leaves the two pets behind. The longcase clock chimes midnight and Garfield and Odie watch as a ghostly ship materializes on the river and pirate ghosts emerge from the water. Garfield and Odie hide in an empty cupboard as the ghosts reclaim their buried treasure from the floorboards of the house. As the cat and dog stay where they are, Odie sneezes and alerts the ghosts to their whereabouts. Making a run for it, Garfield and Odie jump into the river to escape, where Odie has to save Garfield as he cannot swim. Garfield and Odie wash ashore and find their boat with the candy still inside and untouched. They go home happy and Garfield rewards Odie's rescue by reluctantly giving him his rightful share of the candy. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy guest star in both versions of this short film. *Charlie Brown and his friends originally made cameos in TtarkosaurusRex2's original version of this short film. However, it is unknown if they will make their full appearances or be completely omitted from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version, depending on the storyline. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version showed Pooh and his friends meeting Garfield and Odie for the first time. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be altered, due to it taking place after the events of Pooh's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Short Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers